In many instances financial institution customer's initiate transactions at Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) which are subsequently abandoned prior to completion. For example, a customer may initiate a deposit transaction at an ATM and subsequently realize that they have forgotten the cash or the checks that they desire to deposit or a customer may initiate a withdrawal or transfer only to realize that insufficient funds currently exist in the account from which the withdrawal/transfer was desired. In another example, the customer may initiate a lengthy/time-consuming ATM transaction, such as a product/service application, and may realize that they do not have enough time currently available to finish the transaction.
In the event that a customer cancels a transaction at an ATM they may have the need to complete the transaction at a later point-in-time (e.g., once the customer has the cash/checks in their possession for deposit or once sufficient funds exist in an account for withdrawal/transfer). However, in many instances the customer may forget to complete the transaction or will only remember to complete the transaction upon returning to an ATM or other financial institution transaction channel (e.g., banking center, mobile banking application or the like) for an unrelated transaction. In the event that the customer remembers to complete the transaction at a later point-in-time, such as when returning to an ATM, banking center or the like, the customer, in most instances, must start the transaction anew. Thus, lost transactions and/or customer inefficiencies result from customer's abandoning transactions at ATMs, which the customer has a desire to subsequently complete.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, computer program products, and the like that provide for reminding the customer to complete a previously abandoned ATM transaction. The desired systems, apparatus, computer program products, and the like should provide for reminding the customer at a point-in-time when it is highly convenient for the customer to complete the transaction. Moreover, the desired systems, apparatus and computer program product should provide for the customer to pick-up the transaction where they left off (i.e., at a last point in the transaction prior to abandoning/cancelling the transaction), so as to minimize the amount of time required of the customer to complete the transaction.